The instant invention relates to a novel advertising display to be used on sunshades, umbrellas and the like, characterized by providing a display surface which may be perfectly seen, even from a considerable distance, in spite of the bend and/or slope of the cover of this kind of structures.
Particularly, the advertising display of the invention may be applied to sunshade foldable structures, comprised by an vaulted flexible laminar cover supported on a frame formed by a plurality of rods radially articulated at the end of a bar.
The use of structures of the above-mentioned type as display surfaces is known.
In their most common configuration, such covers, when unfolded, are similar to center planar caps, this being the most suitable resource covering a large surface without impairing people movement around or passing their contour.
However, said conventional configuration is not suitable for using the cover as advertising display since the small slope of said surface loses its shape and prevents the easy reading of the display.
In order to overcome such disadvantages, several means have been developed, for example by modifying the geometrical shape of the cover such that it has an angle closer to the vertical line. Thus, a large variety of geometrical shapes have been developed from the conical or piramidal shape, to more complex ones similar to pagodas, etc.
In other cases, a perimeter skirt is hung from the structure to be used as display screen.
The known embodiments are not effective enough and require an increase in the cover height or modification of the frame folding mechanism, in order that such covers do not impair movement of people.